


That summer night

by mordanbooqs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hot Sex, Mentioned Albus Severus Potter, Mutual Pining, Past Rose Granger-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rose Granger-Weasley bashing, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordanbooqs/pseuds/mordanbooqs
Summary: Scorpius stood motionless at the door of the living room. He had to be imagining what was before his eyes, though he hadn't drunk enough to hallucinate. But there was no other explanation for the fact that the main star of all his wet dreams was dressed in just a giant T-shirt from Slytherin's Quidditch team, which slipped on one of her shoulders and made him think about what was underneath that piece of cloth.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	That summer night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aquella noche de verano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038728) by [mordanbooqs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordanbooqs/pseuds/mordanbooqs). 



> Disclaimer: All characters and places from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. Only those you don't recognise are mine.
> 
> A/N: So, this is the first time ever I write a smutty oneshot in English. It's taken a few days time to translate and edit until I was confident it was decent enough to post, so... here you go (please remember I'm Spanish and English is not my mother tongue, so there'll probably be some mistakes). I'm also looking for a beta to help me with the editing of the works I translate into English (mainly 'The Tale of the Dragon and the Bookworm'), so if someone's interested just message me!
> 
> Also, it's a rare pairing (Scorpius/Lily Luna) because for some reason I find it impossible to imagine Scorpius with Rose. There's a bit of Rose bashing, but not much.

* * *

**That summer night**

* * *

That summer night was scorching hot at Potter's holiday cottage, located near Weasley's home, The Burrow. Harry and Ginny Potter had bought it after their second son was born, to spend summer holidays near their family, but without sharing close quarters with the rest of them; the Weasley family was incredibly large and at times overwhelming.

At that moment, however, only Lily Luna, the youngest of the Potter siblings, was in the house. Their parents were in Italy because of a sports event their mother had to cover for the Prophet. Their father had taken a few days off from his job as Head Auror to accompany her. And Lily's brothers had gone to the village, along with their cousins and Scorpius Malfoy, to celebrate that they finally had a few weeks' break from work.

Ah, _Scorpius Malfoy_.

Lily sighed with a small smile just thinking about him. He was the reason she hadn't gone out with them that night. He was going to stay at their cottage, as he was her brother Albus' best friend, and Lily didn't know if his presence was a punishment or a gift. Scorpius had always caught Lily's attention and she was always a bit flustered around him -although she was pretty good at hiding those feelings-. She had been ever since she first met him on the Hogwarts Express, and she remembered that day perfectly.

After saying goodbye to her parents, uncles, and grandparents, Lily and her cousin Hugo had gotten on the train behind Albus and Rose, Hugo's older sister. James had disappeared the moment they'd reached Kings Cross. As soon they were inside the train, Rose's usual kind smile fell, being replaced with a frown. She insisted that Lily and Hugo should go with her and sit near Gryffindor's compartments if they didn't want to ' _end up like Albus_ '.

Hugo, not wanting to confront his older sister, went along without a fight. Lily had looked at her brother; she loved her cousin very much, but she was tired of her know-it-all, bossy attitude towards everyone. Besides, she didn't like the way she had talked to Albus. So, she grabbed her brother's hand and firmly said " _I'm staying with Albus_ ".

From that moment on, Rose never spoke to Lily again at school. Not even to congratulate her when she was sorted into Gryffindor; at least Hugo, who ended up in Hufflepuff, kept talking to her – as long as Rose wasn't nearby, of course.

When Rose had left with Hugo, Albus had walked her to a compartment where a boy with white-blond hair and silver-grey eyes was sitting alone. Lily knew immediately who he was and looked at her brother surprised; After all, his father had told him to stop hanging out with Scorpius Malfoy. However, a friendly smile from Scorpius and him offering her some of his treats was enough for Lily to understand why Albus didn't obey their father.

From that day on, Lily couldn't get Scorpius out of her head. He always treated her well, always had a kind smile for her. But she knew that the young Malfoy was totally taken with her cousin Rose –something she didn't understand, Rose was a real harpy with him–, and he was not interested in her.

That was the second reason why she hadn't gone out with her cousins that night. They were all grown up, and it had been two years since Lily and Hugo had graduated from Hogwarts, so all the rivalries between the cousins had long since been settled. The only thing that hadn't changed were Scorpius' feelings for Rose, it seemed. And her cousin, who for some reason had not yet forgiven Lily for choosing Albus and Scorpius over her in her first year, had discovered Lily's fascination with the blonde and loved to tease her whenever Scorpius was around. Rose would fool around shamelessly with Scorpius in front of her, and he acted in a weird way every time she did that, so Lily knew he was still interested in her cousin.

Living with Scorpius and trying to hide how his presence affected her was going to be enough distress as it was, and she really didn't want to add him making eyes at Rose. Although her relationship with Scorpius sounded very platonic, they were actually great friends. Despite him and Albus being two years ahead of her at Hogwarts, the three of them had always been close, forming a strong bond – and making it harder for Lily to hide her feelings. They were still friends, but after Albus and Scorpius graduated, she no longer saw him as much and had stupidly thought that her crush on him was over. Her graduation day proved that foolish belief to be a mistake.

Seeing him standing there with her family, with a smile so big that it showed those cute dimples of his that she loved so much, dressed in his junior Auror robes that highlighted how tall and strong he had become... Seeing him like that made Lily literally stumble when she ran towards them after the ceremony. Her heart skipped a beat, and when Scorpius grabbed her hand to help her up, and she saw his silver eyes again, millions of butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. Scorpius Malfoy was not only the nicest person she had ever met –which is why she'd had a crush on him in the first place–, but now he also made her skin burn from how attracted she was to him.

Drinking from her glass of ice water and taking a bite of her favourite candy, red liquorice, she repositioned herself on the sofa and shook the memories away; she had to see him yet, but she knew he had arrived that afternoon. She had been in her room when she heard them arrive. She had already told her brother she wouldn't go out that night, so just as she was about to go out to say hello she heard the _pop_ indicating that they had apparated away.

It wasn't the first time Scorpius spent the summer with them. After her family and Scorpius' father had settled their differences for the sake of their children's friendships, he started to spend a lot of time in their house. However, this was the first time he came to their summer cottage without the presence of her parents. James and Albus took advantage of those rare occasions to bring girls home, and Lily wondered if Scorpius would do the same now that he was there. She hoped not; the guest room was next to hers, and she didn't want to hear anything he did with other girls... or worse, with Rose.

She heard some noises at the front door and knew that her brothers were back. She looked at the clock in the entrance and saw that it was already half-past one; whenever she watched the Star Wars movies, she always lost track of time. Seconds later, the door opened, followed by loud laughter and heavy footsteps. She saw James and Albus walk past the living room door, who began to climb the stairs with laughter.

"Aren't you going to bed, Scorp?" Albus asked from above.

"I'm going to drink some water," she heard his voice seconds before Scorpius walked through the living room door.

* * *

Scorpius stood motionless at the door of the living room. He had to be imagining what was before his eyes, though he hadn't drunk enough to hallucinate. But there was no other explanation for the fact that the main star of all his wet dreams was dressed in just a giant T-shirt from Slytherin's Quidditch team, which slipped over one of her shoulders and made him think about what was underneath that piece of cloth.

Lily Luna Potter, the forbidden girl. She wasn't forbidden because of the typical cliché that she was his best friend's little sister, but because she was _his best friend_. Ever since he met her, he had thought she was the sweetest, nicest –yet a little mischievous– girl in the world. Even though Albus' whole family turned their backs on them, Lily was always there for them. She had earned a few enemies because of their friendship at school, and yet she hadn't turned her back on them – not like Rose had.

In his years at Hogwarts, Scorpius only saw Lily as his friend and Albus' little sister. And he'd been too blinded by his stupid crush on Rose to notice any other girl. After all that happened during their fourth year, Rose began to pay more attention to him; they got as far as to have a little fling. However, Rose always met him in secret passages so that no one would see them, and Scorpius got tired; Rose refused to be seen in public with him, admitting that she would never be in a committed relationship with him. Albus was the only one who knew what had happened, and he asked him to not tell Lily, claiming that it would make Lily and Rose grow further apart.

From then on, Scorpius began to notice the rest of the girls, realizing that he had never really been in love with Rose. He'd been attracted to some of her attributes, but there were many girls who had them too, and they were nicer and unafraid to be seen with him.

He perfectly remembered when he started to look at Lily with different eyes: her graduation day. She wore a beautiful emerald green silk dress with a skirt that pooled about her like a cascading waterfall, fine silver straps that revealed the olive skin of her cleavage and fitted her chest, revealing a body that no longer belonged to a child. She wore a black robe that hung elegantly from her. Her hair was shorter than the last time he'd seen her; chin-length auburn locks bouncing wildly around her face as she ran towards them.

Oh, her face... Lily fell, and when Scorpius helped her get up and looked at her face... With freckles splashed around her nose and cheekbones, her plump lips stretched out in a smile, and her brown eyes glowing cheerfully, he had felt his cock react to Lily with the same joy for the first time in his life.

He had a hard time admitting his new feelings towards his best friend, mainly because it was Lily, his _best friend._ It didn't matter how hot she was now, he wouldn't risk destroying their friendship –Lily was way too important for him. So, for the next two years, he made a great effort every time he met her. Fortunately, while they saw each other almost on a weekly basis, they were never on their own.

Never, until _now_.

His eyes slowly raked over her; her hair had grown, long waves falling over one shoulder, almost brushing her hip. The other shoulder was exposed because her T-shirt had slipped –and Scorpius made a mental note that there was no bra strap. Looking further down he noticed the small but obvious swell of her breasts. He took a deep breath to try and control his hardening prick before his gaze continued to wander down her body.

_Bloody hell. Those legs._

She had her long, tanned legs crossed and propped up on the coffee table in front of her, and Scorpius couldn't help but imagine what they would look like wrapped around his waist while...

"Scorp?"

_Shit, react. You're staring!_

Scorpius cleared his throat and flashed her a smile, walking casually towards her and sitting next to her on the sofa.

_Bad idea. Fucking terrible idea._

Lily folded her legs under her and turned to look at him, exposing the blue cotton triangle that covered her crotch. He forced his eyes up and looked her in the eye.

"Hey, Lils," he gave her a crooked smile. "I thought you'd be in bed already, Al told me you were tired and that's why you stayed home"

* * *

Lily was quite sure that Scorpius had just mentally undressed her; surely she hadn't imagined that hungry look on his face? She couldn't have imagined the way his eyes had slowly run all over her body and how his heated gaze had remained fixed between her legs for long seconds, silently, as if he hadn't heard Lily talk to him.

 _Merlin's pants,_ the smile he gave her when he finally answered her. She was grateful to be sitting, for she knew that a look and smile like that from Scorpius would make her knees shake. Bloody hell, just feeling his eyes on her had turned her on.

"I couldn't sleep," she lied. "and you know I love these movies," she nodded at the TV "How was the night?"

"Your brothers drank their weight in pints, as usual", he ran his hand over his face and let out a laugh. "Fuck, I've had too much alcohol too".

Lily smiled and offered him her glass of water.

"You don't look as drunk as those two," Lily pointed out watching him drink. How did he make drinking water look so sexy?

"I'm not; dragging them here has sobered me up. Actually, I don't think I'd be able to sleep right now"

"You could stay and watch the movie with me" she offered, hoping he would accept.

Scorpius took another sip of water before looking at her and nodding. "All right. But first I'll go get a bottle of water," he smiled and stood up. "Hopefully I won't need a hangover potion in the morning"

Lily heard him fidgeting in the kitchen and moved back towards the TV screen in front of her. When Scorpius returned and sat next to her so close that his thighs brushed against hers, she was suddenly aware of what little clothes she wore –which kind of explained the weird looks he'd given her before; after all, he was a boy and she was practically naked in front of him. Scorpius had _never_ seen her in so little clothing.

Twenty minutes later, they were in their usual 'movie night' position: he had one arm over her shoulders, and she was lightly resting her head on his chest. However, something unusual was happening. The hand of the arm he had around her had begun to draw small circles over the bare skin of her shoulder that the t-shirt left exposed –a T-shirt that belonged to Scorpius, though he didn't know it. Scorpius' fingers circled her skin from her shoulder to her ear, and Lily wasn't immune to his touch. She was doing her best not to moan.

Why was Scorpius touching her like that?

And then his hand went down to her waist, and his fingers slipped under the fabric of her t-shirt, slowly climbing up her skin until his fingertips rubbed the underside of her breast; she stood still, and Lily felt his heartbeat going crazy under her ear. She remained silent and unmoving, and when his fingers rose further under the T-shirt and passed over her nipple, hardening it, she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. Again, she said nothing, fearing Scorpius would realize what he was doing to her and stop. He'd probably never touch her like that again, and she didn't want it to end so soon.

She had no idea of what was happening in the film, too distracted by Scorpius' hand, which alternated small, teasing strokes with pinches to her nipple. Biting back another moan, she dug her nails in Scorpius' thigh.

_When did I put my hand there?_

Lily couldn't remember doing it, but she was suddenly very aware of her actions, as Scorpius' hand squeezed her breast in response, and she felt his heart racing again.

* * *

Scorpius couldn't believe what was happening. Lily was letting him touch her, and she had just placed her hand dangerously close to his cock. 

_What the hell were they doing?_ He didn't have the faintest idea, but he was going to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

"This part is great," he said glancing at the TV and seeing her least favourite scene of the movie.

"Aha... " agreed Lily sounding slightly flustered, as Scorpius gave another pinch to her nipple. "Yes, it's great..."

"Oh, really?" He smiled when he realized that Lily wasn't paying attention to the movie, "I thought you hated Anakin and Padma's farewell..."

"What? Oh, yes. I hate it"

"Are you watching the movie, Lils?" Scorpius ran his fingers through her soft stomach, brushing against the waistband of her knickers.

"I try," she practically gasped. "But there are many distractions..."

He felt Lily's hand stroking him over his trousers, and bit his lip letting out a low groan, trying to stop himself from pressing his hardening cock against her palm.

"I see what distractions you mean," he mused, looking down just as Lily looked up.

Her eyes looked at him questioning what they were doing, but there was also desire shining in her gaze. Lily stood still, waiting to see what Scorpius would do.

"I don't know if..."

"No!" Lily muttered, interrupting him and letting go of the grip she had on him to sit up and take a better look at him, "please don't say what you were about to say."

Her voice had been a whisper, but Scorpius heard it. He grinned to himself. "And what was I about to say?"

"Either that you don't know if this is a good idea, or that it's a mistake," Lily averted her eyes "look, I don't know why you decided to do... this, whatever _this_ is. I know it's probably because my brothers cock-blocked you and Rose, but I want to... " she hesitated "... I want to enjoy this while it lasts, and even if that's what you really think, I don't want to hear you say that this isn't right."

Scorpius fell silent for a few seconds, processing her words. Did that mean she wanted it to happen, too? He placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I wasn't going to say any of those things, " he arched an eyebrow. "And why on earth would I want to have my cock anywhere near Rose?

"What?" She adorably wrinkled her nose as she always did when she was confused, making him smile "... Wait, you didn't want to go with her?"

"Uh, no" his smile broadened "I haven't thought about Rose that way since I was fifteen".

"Wait, what? No, that's not possible..."

Lily frowned, her face getting an increasingly confused look.

"Why not?"

"Well, whenever you two meet, you don't leave each other's side, and you look flustered and..."

Scorpius laughed heartily, interrupting her.

"No, no, no," he shook his head "she doesn't leave me alone, and it's bloody annoying. I don't get flustered, I _get angry._ Back then she made it clear that she'd never have anything but a physical relationship with me, and I refused to be used as a fucking human dildo. Do you really think I'd be interested in someone like _her_?"

"You were in love with her, Scorpius"

"I was a teenager, Lily," he replied. "People grow up and learn to appreciate what really matters, you know?

He looked at her intently as he said those words, cupping her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

* * *

"Oh?"

Lily didn't know what to say. What did he mean?

"What I was about to say earlier, Lily," he continued, moving his other hand to her chin to make sure she didn't take her eyes off him, "is that I don't know if we're in the right place to be doing what we were doing," he smiled broadly, his dimples visible on each cheek.

"Oh, " she answered, distracted by the caresses of his hand on her cheek. "Uhm, and... what were we doing?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I was trying to seduce you," he winked.

At those words, Lily snapped back from the shock of Scorpius' sudden interest in her. How many times had she dreamed of that? Of course, it wasn't a declaration of love – but it was something. They were friends, and they were both physically attracted to each other. Why not enjoy that?

"You call that seduction? Because I think you've skipped a few steps..." she arched a brow.

"Well, I was impatient, " he smiled before getting serious. "Seriously though, Lils. I want this" he moved a finger between them. "to happen. But not here; your brothers could barge in here at any moment..."

Lily understood and gave him her most seductive smile. She stood up in front of him and leaned over his body, resting her hands on his shoulders. She drew her mouth to Scorpius' ear, brushing his earlobe with her lips before whispering, "All right, then... Follow me."

Scorpius' body trembled, and she saw him close his eyes as she breathed against his neck. Lily started walking towards the door and when she heard him gasp she knew he'd seen his name written across her back. When she reached the door, she turned and leaned against the frame, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. In the blink of an eye, he was beside her, grabbing her hand and dragging her into his room. Once inside, he closed the door and pushed her against it, and she could feel his hands everywhere.

Lily was in the seventh heaven. Scorpius' hands ran down her body, and he pushed himself between her legs, grabbing her arse and grinding them both against his erection. They both groaned and then his mouth closed over one of her nipples through the fabric of the shirt, and she moaned loudly at the lash of pleasure that traveled to her cunt, wetting her already soaked knickers.

"Please..." she half-moaned – half-whispered, grinding against his leg, looking for some friction to calm her aching core. He brought one of his hands from her arse and let his finger touch her heat through her blue knickers, quickly finding her swollen clit and making her body tremble with desire. Lily grabbed his face then, her lips crashing into his.

It wasn't the first kiss she had imagined with Scorpius –in her fantasies, it was always romantic and sweet. No, this was a desperate kiss filled with passion and longing; his mouth met hers just as harshly, and his opened to welcome her tongue as they swirled together. They were moaning into each other's mouths as they tried to get their bodies closer, trying to feel as much of each other as they could. It was a kiss that made them forget everything around them, where they were, even their own names. There was only that kiss.

Scorpius bit her lower lip hard and Lily groaned loudly in response.

"Bloody hell, Lils, you don't know how many times I've dreamed of doing this to you," he growled against her mouth. "And this," his fingers moved the soaked fabric of her knickers aside and ran his thumb through her lips, spreading all her slick over her clit before sinking two fingers inside her heat. "Shit, you're so wet..."

Lily moaned again, seeking his mouth and devouring him as his fingers pumped faster, massaging that sweet spot inside of her and making small circles with his thumb over her clit. He used his free hand to wrap one of her legs around his hip.

"Are you close, love? Because I want you to scream my name when you come," his words surprised her, not expecting dirty talk from someone as polite and sweet as Scorpius. "I want to hear you moan my name at the same time that your sweet cunt explodes all over my hand."

Scorpius' hoarse whisper in her ear, coupled with the magic his fingers were doing, brought her to the fastest orgasm of her life. She gasped his name amidst moans, shaking in his arms.

_Scorpius Malfoy has just fingered me._

She wasn't able to articulate words, so she decided to act. Lowering her leg to the ground, she pushed Scorpius to the bedside. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips before kneeling in front of him and unbuttoning his trousers, surprised to find that he went commando. His thick cock jumped before her: long, hard, and heavy; she ran her fingernail over a vein that swelled along its length, hearing a low groan in response. One of her hands wrapped around the base tightly while the other cupped his balls, fondling them while giving a soft kiss to the swollen head. Scorpius grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it out of her face, and Lily locked her eyes on his just as she took him into the depths of her warm mouth.

* * *

It was the most erotic image Scorpius had ever seen; the main star of his fantasies sucking his cock while looking right into his eyes. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve such a gift, but he intended to thoroughly exploit the experience. Lily Luna Potter was a sweet treasure that he never planned to lose.

Her full lips were swollen by the furious kisses they'd shared, lips that he had so often imagined around him, were now deliciously moving up and down his cock, kissing, licking, and stroking his length, driving him crazy. "Fuck, love. Don't stop…" He didn't care much about how she'd learned to suck like a pro as long as she kept doing it –and _only_ to him.

Right when he thought he was going to come, Lily replaced her mouth on his cock with her hand and stood up again. Scorpius kissed her, turning their bodies to push her back onto the bed. He could feel the drenched cotton of her knickers pressed against his pulsing erection. Pushing the cloth aside, he watched her cunt glistening, soaked with her desire and the remnants of her previous orgasm.

Taking hold of his cock, he rubbed the head over her folds, spreading her wetness to lubricate himself. Rounding her entrance, teasing, but never penetrating her. Scorpius had never been so excited. He was desperate to be inside a woman, he _needed_ to be inside _her_... However, he kept teasing her, torturing her, pressing against her entrance but never penetrating her. He felt her growing impatient; she began to raise her hips in rhythm with his movements, eventually managing to guide him inside of her.

Scorpius groaned at the delirious feeling of her walls tightly gripping the head of his cock, wondering if he should continue with his teasing game or just let go. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him against her, and then he was buried to the hilt. He looked down at her, completely broken down by pleasure: with her body arched back and her head tilted back, her eyes closed and mouth open. She was panting, and her breasts, still covered by _his_ shirt, went up and down quickly with every ragged breath she took. Keeping his eyes on her, he pulled out and slowly thrust back in with a long stroke; he felt his control slip a little when Lily let out a loud moan and bit her lip.

"Open your eyes, Lily. Open your eyes and watch me fuck you"

Lily leaned on her elbows to do as she was told and look at him, who had his gaze fixed on her face; she raised a hand to his face, caressing his cheekbones, his lips... she brought it down his chest and took hold of his T-shirt, and Scorpius immediately took the hint and got rid of the clothing. He groaned when she bit her lip once again while running her fingertips all over his flat and slightly muscled abdomen. She ran her eyes over the tattoos that went from his wrist up to his shoulder; over the soft, fine blonde-white hair scattered across his chest and the slightly darker line of hair that descended from his navel until it disappeared where their bodies were joined. She looked mesmerized at the sight of his cock thrusting in and out of her, soaked with the mixture of their juices.

* * *

"Have you seen how wet you are, Lily? _Damn,_ you're fucking drenched," he growled, and Lily looked at his face again. Her walls tightened around his cock in response to his words, surprised by how turned on she was by his dirty mouth. " _Salazar,_ I'm not going to last much longer..."

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their faces closer and kissing him frantically. She felt one of his hands move between their bodies and start to gently rub her clit, and it made her bite hard on his neck as she began to feel the pressure building up in her core. She was very close, really fucking close to coming.

"Fuck, love – just like that – too tight – so fucking good…" he panted incoherently against her ear. She continued to spread kisses and nibbles down his neck and shoulder, and after a few moments, Scorpius' movements became more erratic. "Shit…Lily–fuuuuck" he grunted. She felt him shudder at the same time his cock throbbed inside her, and she knew he had come.

However, he didn't stop stroking her clit and thrusting in and out of her until her body arched back and she cried out his name, her vision black and her thighs trembling. She was sure she'd lost the ability to walk.

Scorpius pulled himself out of her and laid them on the bed until she was completely flat on her back, resting his head on Lily's breasts and breathing heavily. She closed her eyes, her breathing just as labored, and began to stroke Scorpius' sweaty hair.

"So, you'd dreamed about this, huh?" Lily broke the silence a few minutes later, once their breathing had calmed down a bit.

She felt Scorpius' body vibrate with laughter.

"Oh, there's no point in denying it now. When I'm turned on... well, I get carried away and talk too much –and with no filter" he lifted his face to look at Lily. "Although, correct me if I'm wrong, but... you liked me talking dirty to you," he winked and Lily smacked him on the arm. "Okay, okay... I've wanted _this_ to happen for a long time, really. I was afraid to act on it, afraid that you'd turn me down and then our friendship would be destroyed"

"How long?" Lily asked, not daring to believe what he'd said, "and what do you mean by _this_?"

Scorpius sat on his elbows, resting his forearms on either side of Lily's body.

"How long it's irrelevant now," he said, pulling a lock of hair away from her face. "And by _this_ I mean _us_. Just you and me, and not you, me, and Albus. Not the Potters and Scorpius..."

"Me too," she muttered, looking into the silver depths of his eyes. "I mean, I've also wanted this to happen for a while now"

Scorpius smiled broadly at her, exposing those adorable dimples on his cheeks, before kissing her lips once again. This time the kiss wasn't desperate and frantic. No, this time it was that first kiss Lily had always dreamed of, a slow, sweet, gentle kiss... a kiss where they poured all the feelings they did not dare say out loud yet.

That summer night, Lily and Scorpius happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this little piece, and I can't wait to hear your thoughts about it.
> 
> Also, you can find me on Tumblr now! The username is the same, mordanbooqs, and I usually post moodboards and graphics for my stories, so you're welcome to join me there!


End file.
